warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncontrollable
Uncontrollable Book One of Nocturnals By Dogwood and Foxstep Allegiances Prologue ~ Dogwood Screams, cries, and wails ring through my ears and ravage my mind. I shut my eyes, trying to hide from the dizzying chaos around me. "PLEASE, no!" someone screeches. "No! He- he's not a Nocturnal! He's my son!" I dare to open my eyes, just a crack, only to see them shove the cat away. In their jaws is a wriggling, shrieking kit. "Mommy!" The kit screams at the top of his lungs. "Mommy'', help!"'' The she-cat lunges for her son, but one of them knocks her down and the others carry away the kit, still yowling, to the prison. I squeeze my eyes shut, unable to watch this. A mother ripped away from her kit. What power does the kit have? I wonder. I look at my own paws, think of the magic swirling within them. With a flick of my tail, the kit could be safe and in his mother's embrace. A twitch, and all broken families can be reunited without consequence. With a single thought, I could free every Nocturnal and give each one the life they should've had. But I glance up at Tidestar. Her cold amber eyes burn through the crowd. A thrill of terror shivers down my spine as her gaze locks on me. I do not move a muscle to help the kit. I stay where I am, forcing a gleeful, bloodthirsty expression onto my face. The words tumbling out of my mouth are so foreign, so untrue, and yet I've said them a million times. "Kill the Nocturnals! Kill them all!" Tidestar's gaze moves from me to the next cat- scrutinizing, analyzing, searching for more Nocturnals. I look down at the ground, shame prickling through my pelt. But I still don't move. The mother is screaming for her kit, and the kit is crying out for his mother. I quickly duck my head away as a tear rolls down my cheek. I might be able to hold the world under my control, but really, I know that I myself am nothing more than uncontrollable. Chapter One ~ Foxstep "Applepaw!" Sunstorm calls. "Applepaw, where are you?" "Here!" I say as I bound over to my father. His pale ginger face looks grumpy as I join him against the old oak I used to play around as a kit. I miss those times even though it's just the same as now: being extra careful. I've been careful all my life, but of course, it's not enough for my dear, worrisome father. "Where were you?" He hisses. "I was out hunting!" I roll my eyes. "You're not to go out anywhere besides training without me until you're a warrior, remember?" Sunstorm growls and cuffs my ear. "Don't say it's unfair, you know it is not!" Unfair. Of course it's unfair. Unfair I was born with powers, unfair that they're uncontrollable, unfair that cats with powers like me are enslaved and killed. What is fair in this world, exactly? "But my last control loss was 4 moons ago!" I protest, lowering my voice. I dig my claws in the earth. I imagine my face pouting and do it even more. Sunstorm sighs. "But what if it happens again? We can't risk it, you know that. I can't lose you. Especially after-" He cut off. Especially after your mother. My mother died when I was four moons old. I don't remember it exactly but I know that a few warriors were trying to capture a nocturnal that my mother grew up with, and my mother wasn't going to let that happen. They killed her in a flash, throwing her beautiful body aside as they continued their work. After my father pleaded didn't know his mate was an "abomination-lover", we were finally allowed to live in peace, my father and I. Sometimes I still hear him crying late at night, outside of camp. "I'm all right," I say, resting my tail on Sunstorm's shoulder like my mother used to do whenever my father was upset. "I'm careful and haven't lost control in moons." "No," Sunstorm shakes his head. "You're staying." And with that, he leaves to go on a patrol, a flame in my heart going out. Chapter Two ~ Dogwood I growl frustratedly. I miss Mom too, but it doesn't make sense. It's been moons since I last lost control. My ears suddenly prick. There are clamorous shouts coming from the prison. I see colorful streaks flash through the camp and hear paws thumping against the ground. It's an escape, I realize. No one escapes the prison. Why are they escaping now all of a sudden? "Don't just stare!" Tidestar screeches. "Applepaw! Get them!" I immediately sprint after the escapees, practically churning the earth with my paws. Suddenly, a gale of wind knocks me down. I struggle to my paws to see a near-black cat give me a smirk before her ginger partner starts to stomp his feet. Paths of flame rush towards the camp. With a roar, I jump at him. My claws meet dark russet fur before I'm shoved away by another blast of wind. The she-cat hisses. "Don't you dare touch him," she growls. "You cats think a Nocturnal is so evil? So cruel and terrifying that you lock us up and treat us like slaves? That we are ''slaves? I won't clear any more nests or catch any more prey for you! A Nocturnal is a cat too! And maybe you should get some of what you've been giving us ''our whole lives!" I lay there for a heartbeat, stunned. I want to help you! I think. If it was up to me, I'd save you all! I'm ''one of you!'' But the she-cat lets out a screech of fury and I'm blown foxlengths away from her. I see the tom raise a paw, eyes burning with hatred. He's about to attack me. And just as the fire appears in the air, my mind instinctively latches onto his. My vision goes dark. All I can see is the tom's head. I can hear, see, feel, taste, smell, and sense what he's about to do. I grab ahold of his thoughts, wresting away his control, and force him to call back the fire. Suddenly the world is back. I see the flames sputter out. The tom looks at himself in confusion before trying to move. He can't. Oh no, I realize, struck with horror. He's still under my control! Even though he doesn't move a single muscle, the panic begins to creep onto his face. "Redwood?" the she-cat asks. "You okay?" He can't speak. Not even his eyes move. His gaze is still locked on me. I lift my head momentarily, and for a split second, we make eye contact. Understanding dawns on him. He tries to move again, and I can feel his mind fighting, like it's buried under a thick pool of mud. "If the Nocturnals aren't brought back to the prison, I will kill one of you for failing!" Tidestar roars. I hear my father yelp. "Sunstorm! You'll die if the slaves aren't returned! Do you hear me? Everyone, GET MOVING!" Terror makes my stomach drop. And then a crazy idea comes into my mind. Taking a deep breath, I extend my powers beyond Redwood. They ensnare every Nocturnal's mind and hold them there. Suddenly the world feels still. A drop of sweat drips down my head. The she-cat with wind powers drops to the ground. I strain my power to the fullest, and her mouth moves. "I- I surrender," she chokes out. No, not her. Me''. I'' am doing this. One by one, the Nocturnals all lay down. "We surrender." Their voices echo through the camp. They're the same, but still not theirs. My stomach churns guiltily. Tidestar smiles eerily. "Thank you." As soon as the guards surround them, I numb their minds and let go. Most are in too much shock to do anything. They let themselves get taken away. I stumble blindly back to my nest, trying to forget what has just happened. I controlled their minds. I took away their free will. They could have had freedom and a happy life- and they had hope that it would happen. Until I came. Until I snatched away their chance and forced them back into a life of slavery, misery, and abuse. A shriek pierces my ears. "Monster!" "I don't know who did it, but I hate you! I hate you! My kits- my kits have no chance now! I will find you, I will track you down, and I will let the whole world know that you are Nocturnal too!" There's another scream, this time of pain. I hear the bloodthirsty laugh of one of the guards. "Applepaw," Sunstorm whispers. Suddenly he's there, enfolding me in a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe and sound." "Yeah," I respond, but a tear slips down my cheek. I really am a monster. Chapter Three ~ Foxstep I stare blankly ahead as Sunstorm pads over to me. At least, I think it's Sunstorm. "Applepaw, you need to train." He says. I shake my head and my father sighs. "Apple, they'll get suspicious. You can't act this scarred, or else they'll know," he whispers the last part. I moan and fall down on my nest, closing my eyes shut and curling up. Sunstorm sighs again and curls himself around me like he used to when I was a kit. It's strange that we're alone in the apprentices' den but that's probably because all the mentors want to train their apprentices hard after the last attack. I purr and nestle into my father's shoulder and he licks my pelt. And I fall asleep. I dream of my mother. I see Tidestar padding over to her slowly, menacingly. She utters a few words to her in a low voice. She responds, her chin lifted. She slashes her claws at her neck and she collapses. They drag her body away. It takes me a moment to realize I'm screaming and thrashing. They notice me too. "Nocturnal!" A warrior hisses. Someone appears behind me and claws my throat. The last thing I see is a flash of red. I hear Sunstorm shouting my name. "W-wha...?" I ask, blinking. "Applepaw, wake up!" Sunstorm quickly grooms my pelt. "Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?" I shook my head. "I'm fine, just...I need a walk. On my own." I added meaningfully. Sunstorm hesitates. Then his shoulders slump. "Fine. I suppose they wouldn't suspect you because you got the others surrendered. I'm sorry you had to do that." I nod silently and leave. * * * I strolled along my favorite paper birches, breathing in the sweet smell of the forest floor. If only the mood could match the weather. I can even scent the sea from here - which means I'm reaching the beach. TideClan lives on a piece of land, rumored to be surrounded by vast tides of water. I've always wondered what life is like beyond these waves, but not even traitors can leave TideClan. I stop dead as I hear pawsteps. Who's found me? I spin around, then realize the noise I'm making and hunch down. I peer into the clearing between a few birches and can't believe what I see: the same prisoners I had controlled in the last escape. How could I be so stupid? I know the prison is a few foxlengths away from the entrance to camp and I've just walked to the other side of the prison than cats usually come to. In my shock, I accidentally crack a dying leaf. A head snaps up just as I do. "You," comes the sharp voice of a black she-cat I recognize. I cower but I feel a strong breeze and suddenly I'm off my paws and I'm flying in the air towards where the she-cat is tied up with leaves and stems. "S-stop!" I cry. "Help! "Shut up!" A ginger tom snarls. "Unless you want me to set your tail on fire." I land with a thump in the center of the prison. Fear overcomes me - these are Nocturnals. Just like me. And the worst thing - they know I'm one of them. "One wrong step and you'll be joining us, sweetie," A white she-cat purrs. I stiffen and force a glare on all of them. "You bullies! Picking on your own kind - to think I saved you that day!" The ginger tom who threatened to set me on fire looks around the whole prison clearing. "And what an amazing job you've done, am I right?" I lash my tail. "They would've slayed you all, I made you surrender because while you are chained up, at least you're not dead!" A black tom snarls, his face turned vicious. "You think this is better than death? You think we'd rather be tortured than never be treated like this again?" I step back, feeling nervous but the tom just leans forward. "Of course you would, Controller of Minds!" He hisses my power name. "You don't know that this is the living Dark Forest. You think we've done bad things and must be punished while you're committing crimes inside the stronghold." I start shivering and feel a gust of wind carry me off my paws and toward the Wind Controller who hisses in my face. "You said you tried to help us. Now you will actually do it. Use your power for one good thing." "W-what do you mean?" "Control Tidestar and make her free us." "It isn't that simple!" "Oh?" "She'll know it's a Nocturnal - when you are being controlled, you know it is someone else and I can't keep control of her that long! It weakens me." "How do you know-" "Wait, Tempest." The ginger tom says. "This cat can easily back out. She can bewitch us to stop using our powers against her and get us caught." "So you're implying..." Tempest grins slyly and I know what this means. "You seemed to care an awful lot about that cat that the leader called on to die unless we surrendered," Tempest frowns. "You want him safe. Well. We thought you should know, the next time we escape, we're using our powers on specific cats like Tidestar, Gorsefin,...Sunstorm." "You monster!" I unsheathe my claws but Tempest laughs. "Then you're our slave. Now here's what we want you to d-" The bushes rustle and I turn. Gorsefin's scent. I squeak - he'll catch me and then it'll be over and - I feel a quick gust of wind throwing me behind the paper birches. I get to my paws and peer in and catch Tempest's sly wink as Gorsefin strolls over to the gray she-cat who hadn't spoken the whole time, large branch whip in his jaws. And I know why she had allowed me to be free - I am their slave now. They'll need me safe if they'll ever have hope. I turn and began surreptitiously walking away, my fresh mood ruined. I'm now a traitor against my will. Chapter Four ~ Dogwood Category:Collabs Category:Nocturnals Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions